Una almohada que se mueve
by Akemy hyuga
Summary: La tristesa te hace pensar que a veces no hay ningun principe azul en el mundo , ningun"caballero" que te rescate del dolor llamado amor , sin embargo nunca sabemos cuando alguno pueda aparecer. Me desperté por la brisa que me hacía cosquillas en mi nariz , abrase mas fuerte la almohada , abriendo asustada los ojos al escuchar un quejido proveniente de lo que estaba abrazando.


Desclaimer:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen , son propiedad del gran maestro Kishimoto, si la serie fuera mía , les aseguro que habría muchos cambios.

Advertencia : Esta historia contiene contenido lemon , así que ya quedan advertidos , queda a su criterio seguir leyendo , que lo disfruten.

Una almohada que se mueve ( Sasuke x Hinata)

Me encontraba en mi habitación , acostada en mi cama mientras mi almohada era mojada por las finas lagrimas que salían de mis platinos ojos , pues él siempre había sido un héroe para mí y después de un maravilloso noviazgo , me dejo luego de marcarme con su nombre para siempre. Su amor para mí fue verdadero , pero luego de encontrar esa vendita carta todo cambio , esa carta con su perfume confesaba no solo su actuación , sino también el arrepentimiento de cada beso robado…. Y todo por la maldita de Sakura, como la detestaba , pero aun así ella no tenía la culpa , pues ese rubio no solo estaba poseído por el kyubi sino también por la estupidez…..Acomode mi cabeza en la ya empapada almohada para luego dormirme imaginando que esa almohada era mi príncipe azul, alguien que me comprenda , ame y respete por lo que soy …una mujer y no un juguete.

Me desperté por la brisa que me hacía cosquillas en mi nariz , abrase mas fuerte la almohada , abriendo asustada los ojos al escuchar un quejido proveniente de lo que estaba abrazando.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunto la chica al no ver nada, puesto que era ya de noche .

—Soy alguien que te amara sin importar las circunstancias—Dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

Me deje llevar por la corriente que atravesó mi espalda, una excitante corriente.

—Y…..¿A qué viniste? —Pregunte deduciendo esa voz, la voz de mi azabache amigo.

—Vine ,porque yo soy tu príncipe Hinata , no Naruto, ese tonto no sabe a la joya que dejo pasar—Menciono el chico.

—Perdóname Sasuke , yo siento algo por ti , pero no creo que sea amor—dijo triste.

—Podemos averiguarlo—Susurro para luego besar sus labios.

A Hinata le empezó a gustar lo que sentía pues ni el poseedor del kyubi había sido tan delicada con ella a la hora del romance. Se agitaba más a cada instante, puesto que le azabache la quería escuchar.

—Hinata no te reprimas , tienes una hermosa voz mi princesa…..déjala salir—Dijo besando delicadamente su cuello , disfrutando de las sensaciones ,¿Cómo no lo disfrutaría? , si la deseo durante años.

—Sasuke no creo que esto sea una buena idea , además a ti te gusta Sakura ….—Dijo un poco triste , ¡DIOS! , porque todos la querían a ella .

—Hina ¿Quién te ha dicho esa mentira? , yo no gusto de Sakura , a mí me gustas tú ….. Solo que nunca te lo dije—

—¿Y…..por que ? —Pregunto ansiosa , mientras él le desabrochaba la camisa.

—Vamos Hina , soy un Uchiha, no admitimos nada , siempre creemos tener la razón , pero esta vez mi corazón le gano a mi cabeza— dijo dejando caer la camisa al oscuro piso de la habitación.

Hinata no dijo nada y el Uchiha tampoco espero respuesta . Empezaron a experimentar el cuerpo del otro para en un abrir y cerrar de ojos encontrarse ambos sin nada de ropa.

A pesar de no tener nada Hinata tenía calor , tocando el torso de su acompañante , ahí desnudos, sin pudor ni vergüenza de lo que habían iniciado y terminarían desde luego. Sintió algo cerca de su sexo que la empezó a rozar en forma circular , mareándola de placer , haciéndola jadear a cada rose rogando por mas .

—Sasuke…..me …—pronunciaba entre suspiros.

—¿Te gusta?.. —Pregunto jadeante, viendo como ella asentía. —Pues me alegro …porque tú me encantas—

Continuaron con las caricias mientras ambos torsos subían y bajaban por el placer y ansia .

—¿Estas lista ? —

—Si pero …..ten cuidado —dijo

—¿Eres virgen ? —Pregunto .

—No pero ….Naruto siempre era brusco y aunque de esa manera me gustaba de otra me dolía —Hablo sonrojándose por lo dicho.

—Okey princesa , seré tan delicado contigo que lo disfrutaras de una forma jamás conocida , eso sí ..si quieres ir más rápido dime—

Comenzó a acariciarle las piernas hasta que ella se sintió segura y las abrió , pues no la iba a obligar a algo que ella no quisiera hacer. Se adentró suavemente comenzando con un vaivén lento y profundo. Parecía una tortura para el azabache , ese vaivén excitante, los ahogados jadeos de su acompañante y esas deliciosas paredes rodearlo para así llevarlos a un profundo orgasmo.

—¡Ha!, Sasuke ….mas ….rápido quiero sentirte… salvaje—grito y jadeo ella , al carajo la delicadeza, quería gritar su nombre y no lo iba a conseguir si el la envestía cada una hora.

Comenzaron un ritmo aceptable según ella, que cada vez que podía tomaba el control marcando con sus caderas un ritmo que cada vez era más salvaje .La habitación se llenó de pronto de suspiros y jadeos de ambos , viéndose colapsar con el sonoro grito de la pareja en señal del clímax.

Luego de tal acto amoroso se acostaron abrazados viendo la fina luz de la noche asomarse entre las cortinas .

—Que linda noche —Susurro ella.

—Ni la más lindas de las noches de verano se comparan a un día contigo —Dijo el —Hinata yo soy tu príncipe …..¿Tú quieres ser mi princesa? —

Hinata prov.

—Claro que si Sasuke-kun—Dije para luego besarlo , así que no pierdan la esperanza , porque una noche quien dice ustedes podrían estar abrazando "Una almohada que se mueve".

Bueno fin , mi primer lemon , ( el primero que subo por ahora ) , les agradecería que dejen su opinión , tanto de la historia como del lemon , así me dicen que les pareció ,bueno desde ya muchas gracias por pasarse una miradita por acá y nos veremos pronto . Atte.: Akemy Hyuga


End file.
